psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Maddie Bicks
Maddie Bicks is a woman on a liver transplant list who, as she grew more terminally ill, became a serial killer and appeared in "Shawn 2.0". She is portrayed by Meredith Monroe. Appearances Shawn 2.0 The episode starts with the fatal poisoning of Lucy Friedman through an aerosol can laced with hemlock extract. Shawn Spencer remembers the obituaries of Peter Hodges and Veronica Miller stating they died the same way, and, reluctantly with the help of Declan Rand, deduces there's a serial killer in Santa Barbara. When it's discovered each victim has a defunct liver, Spenser debunks Rand's theory that the murders are mercy killings and that they are all up for liver transplants along with the killer, who's murdering them to move up the list. This is later confirmed when they go to the doctor's office where they were evaluated, and they find the next name on the list is Catherine Bicks. The team goes over to her house to visit, and she appears to show the typical physical signs of liver failure. She provides an alibi (after Carlton Lassiter pulls his gun on her, mistakenly suspecting a concealed weapon) of being on a trip out of the country at the time of the murders. Spencer notices a picture apparently of her playing softball, and when asked about it, she says she did used to play. After they leave, and Rand quotes a book Spencer was listening to on audio, Spencer believes him to be the killer to make a name for himself in the police department, even finding out his resume is a sham. The rest of the team hear this, and they all rush to find Catherine Bicks, suspecting she's the next victim. They soon find her in a parking garage, dead from an injury to head, and Rand, kneeling right over her when they find her, is arrested. He admits to being a fraud to Spencer and Burton "Gus" Guster, but he arrived at the crime scene to show off, finding Bicks already dead. In the morgue, coroner Woodrow Strode states Bicks' liver was healthy, and she never needed a transplant. Spencer realizes Bicks' physical signs of illness were nothing but makeup, and when he finds out Bicks is right-handed and the woman in the softball photo is left-handed, Spencer realizes the woman isn't Catherine Bicks. He then brings the team back to the parking garage, taking them to the apartment complex its designated for and right into apartment 5. There they find Maddie Bicks, Catherine's twin sister. Spencer and Gus reveal Maddie has the bad liver, but she damaged it from alcoholism, so she doesn't qualify. Catherine collaborated with her, giving Maddie her ID for when she went into the doctor's office so her background checked out. Maddie, however, got sicker and more impatient, so she killed the patients above her to move up on the list, knowing Catherine being out of the country gave her an "alibi" since Catherine's name is on the list, which Maddie defends by saying they all lived long lives. When Catherine found out the truth about the murders, she confronted Maddie in the garage, insisting she turn herself in. Maddie refused, and the resulting argument ended in Maddie pushing Catherine, causing her to hit her head on a concrete column and die instantly. Maddie starts to cry, saying she doesn't know what happened. Gus elaborates to everyone, saying psychosis is common in liver failure, so she probably doesn't have any idea what she's doing. It's assumed given her state Maddie is then institutionalized, possibly followed by her death from her damaged liver. Trivia *Meredith Monroe portrayed both Maddie Bicks and her twin sister Catherine. Category:Killers Category:Criminal Category:Season Five Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Institutionalized